In the high voltage interconnection field reliable assembly of components and conductors is paramount. Many devices embodying a host of designs have been employed to assure reliable connection. Often such devices are used on the assembly line or in the field and require considerable time to establish proper interconnection.
Many conventional interconnectors incorporate an internally housed terminal to which a lead wire must be soldered or welded and then upon establishing a permanently fixed connection, a threaded cap is screwed onto the opposite end of the housing to hold the lead wire in place which provides strain relief to the terminal/lead wire connection. Although adequate for many purposes, such manipulation may be undesirable in many situations.
In order to eliminate the requirement for soldering or welding of the lead wire to the terminal, production efficiencies are enhanced by the use of poke-in type terminals which establish wiping electrical contact between the lead wire and the terminal. Such assemblies are exemplified by the "Mag-Mate" terminal produced by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa.
However, even where a poke-in type connector is incorporated, the use of potting or a threaded cap member to secure the lead wire within the connector involves considerable time and a corresponding increase in assembly production costs. Lastly, in certain environments, minimal working area is available limiting access of the user for screwing the cap into the receptacle.
In all of the prior art relating to this field, nowhere is found a reliable, versatile, rapidly employable interconnector which maximizes production efficiency.